


Call from Afar

by mycha



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 02:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1369777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mycha/pseuds/mycha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rebekah calls to check in with the family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call from Afar

**Author's Note:**

> There are some spoilers for episodes 1.16 and 1.17.

 

Glancing at the name that flashed on her phone, Hayley quickly opened it and spoke before the other had a chance. "Hi! Give me just a moment to get somewhere less noisy."

Nik raised his eyebrow at her, looking like he was caught somewhere between being annoyed and amused. Elijah didn't even bother to hide his smile as the young wolf bounded up the stairs to her room.

Closing her bedroom door, she took a deep breath before leaning against it and rubbing her slightly swollen belly. "Sorry 'bout that, Rebekah. Your brothers were in the room."

"If they want to know who you are talking to, they can hear you anywhere in the house," came the vampire's sarcastic response.

"Oh no they can't! I talked to the witches and found a way to soundproof my room. If my door is closed, they can't hear a thing."

"Really?" Rebekah didn't bother to hide her surprise. "I bet that gets Nik's knickers in a twist."

Hayley couldn't help but chuckle at that. "You know him. He tries not to let it show, but you're right. He really doesn't like it. Probably thinks I'm conspiring with Jackson. So, what's up?"

"Nothing much. I just wanted to check up on things."

"Not much to check up on. It's all about the domination of New Orleans 24/7 here." She smiled when she heard Rebekah snicker. "How are _you_ doing? Enjoying your new found freedom?"

"Oh, it's splendid."

The barely concealed sarcasm worried Hayley somewhat. "What's wrong, Rebekah? What can I do to help you?"

Rebekah giggled slightly. "You can always read me so well."

"We both fluently speak the same dialect of sarcasm."

Sighing, the vampire responded, "Yes, I suppose we do."

"So, what gives?"

"You know, I thought it would be fun to be free of Nik, but I never imagined being alone. Marcel chose New Orleans over me. Elijah chose Nik, though that's no surprise. It's bloody boring by myself!"

"What, no cute guys to occupy your time?" Hayley briefly thought of Matt and knew the woman could have just about anyone she chose.

"No. Well, there are, but there aren't." Rebekah sighed audibly. "After being with Marcel again, it's hard to think about even having a one night stand."

"You really were in love with him, weren't you?"

"Unfortunately, yes. I have been for the better part of 200 years. And the bloody bastard keeps choosing others over me."

"Well, guys are dicks. You have Marcel and I have Klaus to deal with." Hayley shrugged. "You could always come back." Rebekah laughed at that point, but it sounded forced to Hayley's ears. "I know Klaus misses you. I've caught him a couple of times in your room, just sitting there looking sad. In fact, he's left the running of New Orleans to Elijah and pretty much just paints and screws that red headed witch."

"Why Hayley Marshall, if I didn't know you better, I'd say that sounds like someone might be a bit jealous!"

Hayley didn't say anything for a few moments before continuing the original discussion. "I miss you. Whatever happened to us girls gotta stick together?"

That last bit got a chuckle out of Rebekah. "I'd like to come back – I want to see my niece when she's born – but I can't yet. Nik forbade it, and I haven't been gone long enough to make him realize what he has done."

"Rebekah," the wolf interrupted, "did Klaus _really_ forbid you from coming back? Think about it, because Elijah didn't remember Klaus saying that. I've been afraid to ask Klaus, but if Elijah doesn't remember it..."

"I'm not sure that 'lijah would have known any of it. He still had that bloody knife in him. Either way, I'm sure Nik hasn't learned his lesson yet."

Now it was Hayley's turn to sigh. "Yeah, probably not. For us mere mortals, it would be, but for you guys, 100 years is nothing. Just don't stay away that long. I'd like to be there when you meet my daughter."

"I don't make promises I can't keep. I should be going now. I'll loose you when I get on the train."

"Call back anytime, Rebekah."

# # #

When Hayley opened her door, she wasn't expecting to find Klaus leaning against the opposite wall, arms crossed, waiting for her.

"Who was that?"

Raising an eyebrow, she noticed the restraint he was using to not start yelling at her. He'd been better about that lately. ' _It's probably because he's getting laid fairly regularly now',_ she thought snarkily. "Nobody," is what she said aloud.

"What? You called yourself?"

Hayley tried not to fidgit. His face wasn't showing his emotions and he used his default aloof tone of voice, but his eyes were watching her like a preditor stalking its prey. She knew he was trying to read her, or scare her into submission. Both options made her more determined to be as vague as possible.

"Now that would be silly. Of course not." She moved to start down the hall, but Klaus was faster and threw his hand against the wall to block her. He wasn't caging her in, not really. Only the one arm was in front of her, the other was to his side, but he was near enough that she could feel the power, and anger, radiating off of him.

"Who called you, love?" he asked again, his tone sending unwelcome shivers down her back. Hayley turned to face him, putting her back against the wall, and glared at him. She knew this was a showdown that ultimately she would lose – in the end there was no denying that he was the alpha wolf – but she held her tongue and simply glared at him.

Klaus shifted to face her, loosely grabbing her arm with his free hand as he leaned in towards her. "This is my home, little wolf. Everything you have, you have because I allow it," he whispered in her ear.

"I didn't ask for any of it, Klaus," she whispered just as quietly through clenched teeth.

"True." Without asking permission, he lightly grazed his hand across her stomach, watching for any reaction from her. "But the alternative would be to hold you in the gardens or some similar dungeon, neither of which would be conducive to your's or our baby's health.

"Who called."

Hayley couldn't help the slight gasp that escaped her. He was too close; she could barely keep focus with him this close. She had to wonder if he even knew the effect he had on her when they were this close to each other. _'Of course he does. He would be strangling you now instead if he didn't.'_

Klaus could detect the faint smell of fear from the wolf in front of him. She did a bang up job standing up to him, something he secretly admired in her, but he knew she was close to giving in. Leaning in closer, his forearm now against the wall next to her, his other hand on her hip, he smirked. "You can tell me, love, or I can take the phone from you and find out for myself. I would guess that you wouldn't want me to have access to all the texts and numbers you have stored there."

"It was just someone checking up on me, Klaus. No big deal." Hayley tried to move around him again, but his position prevented it.

"Who."

"You're beginning to sound like an owl."

He smirked at that one. Klaus appreciated the verbal sparring matches that he and Hayley would end up in. It made him appreciate her presence more. Many days, it was her sarcastic remarks that provided the entertainment as well as remind him that he had things to do besides dwell on his sister's betrayal.

"Fine," Hayley huffed after they had stared each other down for what felt like several minutes. "It was Rebekah. She was checking in on her niece."

"See, that wasn't so hard, little wolf," he commented as he gently stroked her cheek before turning and leaving Hayley to silently curse herself for not holding out longer.

 

* * *

 

25 March 2014


End file.
